


Hermoso Desastre

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Amor - Freeform, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dulces Novios, Fluff, Inspirado en una canción, M/M, Malec, Malec de entrecasa, fic en español, muchos arrumacos, rreafirmaciones, un poco de angustia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Cuando Alec siente que no puede más y necesita que lo consuelen, sólo hay una persona capaz de llegar a él.O simplemente un oneshot de Malec siendo malditamente adorables.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 2





	Hermoso Desastre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067810) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> Inspirado en una canción que me encanta y que me parece muy Malec.  
> ¡Gracias por tu continuo apoyo Eli!  
> Puedes encontrarme en twitter @malec_lover  
> Gracias por leer XOXO

Magnus y Alec llevan casi un año estando juntos, el comienzo de su relación no fue para nada fácil, pero habían logrado superar muchas dificultades y aún continuaban trabajando en ello.  
Después de todo las relaciones conllevan esfuerzo, verdad?  
Además de los desafíos que ambos enfrentan al decidir elegirse el uno al otro cada día, están los prejuicios a su alrededor:  
Como una relación entre un Shadowhunter y un Downworlder podría funcionar? Que sucederá cuando ya no soporten la presión a su alrededor? Cuando las cosas ya no funcionen? Cuando las diferencias entre sus mundos se lleve lo mejor de ellos? Y como sobrellevar el hecho de que Magnus sea un inmortal y Alec no?  
Estos eran cuestionamientos que tanto Alec como Magnus recibían constantemente.  
Pero incluso estando en la línea de fuego, cuando parece no haber escapatoria o el mundo parecía querer caer con todo su peso sobre ellos, aunque se sienten acorralados o cuando todo parece tornarse gris a su alrededor, aun en esos momentos, Magnus y Alec se siguen eligiendo.  
Y hoy no sería la excepción, a pesar de la frustración que estaba sintiendo Alec, al tener la misma discusión por milésima vez con un representante de la Clave.  
“Sr. Lightwood, usted tiene todas las condiciones que buscamos, podría llegar a ser muy importante dentro de la Clave, pero su situación...”  
“A qué situación se refiere?” respondió Alec de inmediato, arqueando una ceja y endureciendo su rostro.  
“Vamos, Lightwood, sabe exactamente a que me refiero… sabe que esa relación no tiene futuro cierto? Este asunto con Magnus Bane. Él es un brujo después de todo, cuanto tiempo cree que mantenga su interés en usted?”  
“Disculpe? Está hablando en serio?” Pregunto Alec con tono irritado.  
“Por supuesto, tus condiciones mejorarían notablemente si simplemente terminaras con ese-“  
“Suficiente!” respondió Alec intentando controlar su respiración. Las palabras desdeñosas de este sujeto, prácticamente un desconocido con respecto a Magnus, lo estaban sacando de quicio.  
“Tiene que ser razonable Sr. Lightwood, como podría confiar la Clave en alguien que duerme con uno de ellos…”   
Y eso fue todo para Alec, se acercó de inmediato al hombre frente a él, irguiéndose para que sus diferencias de alturas quedaran en evidencia y con una mirada peligrosa le respondió:  
“Primero déjeme aclararle que Magnus, no es ninguna situación de la que yo deba encargarme, él es mi novio. No hay nada que quiera más que a Magnus, nada!” dando un paso más hacia adelante y mirando directo a los ojos del visitante siguió “nuestro amor está fuera de discusión, nuestra relación es absolutamente prioridad para mí, nuestro amor es intocable y quiero que eso quede claro”.  
El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás ante la ferocidad de la declaración del Jefe del Instituto de NY y antes de volverse para atravesar el portal que lo esperaba para la vuelta a Idris con la respuesta de Alec, lo miro y dijo “Eso es una lástima, usted tiene mucho potencial, pero elige hundirse permaneciendo con Bane”.  
Antes de que Alec pudiera responder, el hombre atravesó el portal.  
Maldita sea, volvía a suceder una y otra vez. A pesar de toda la ayuda que Magnus siempre les brindaba, de su absoluta generosidad y solidaridad con ellos, estos cretinos seguían viniendo tras él por las mismas razones.  
Y a pesar de estar muy seguro de lo que quería, de sus sentimientos por Magnus, el joven Shadowhunter no podía evitar sentirse frustrado con lo sucedido.  
Por qué insistían tanto en marcar las diferencias entre ellos, cuando las similitudes eran muchas más?  
Es que acaso la felicidad que habían logrado juntos molestaba a los demás? Podía ser tan difícil respetar las decisiones ajenas?  
Es que acaso los demás nunca cometían errores?   
Alec sabía que el ser había equivocado mucho durante su vida, pero siempre había aprendido de ello y si había algo de lo que estaba seguro en esta ocasión , era de que esto no era un error.  
Magnus era lo más increíble que le había sucedido en toda su vida.   
Antes de conocer al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Alec había estado perdido. Viviendo literalmente entre sombras, ocultándose de la vista de todos, asustado de demostrar quien él realmente era. Pensando que nunca podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para sus padres, para la Clave, para sus hermanos incluso para lo que él esperaba de sí mismo.  
Después de conocer a Magnus, Alec había logrado salir de su caparazón. Al fin estaba expresando lo que realmente sentía, luchando por conseguir lo que siempre había soñado, convirtiéndose en el hombre que siempre estuvo destinado a ser.  
Y a pesar de sus dudas, sus hermanos lo habían aceptado y apoyado de inmediato. Incluso ahora tenía nuevos amigos, como Clary y su amigo vampiro, Simon, al principio no habia sido sencillo pero incluso ellos lo apoyaban incondicionalmente.  
La relacion con su padre se habia ido a la basura, pero por otro lado, su madre habia llegado a aceptarlo. Y ahora también contaba con personas como Cat, absolutamente dulce y desinteresada, una amiga sabia con la que siempre se podía contar.  
Su vida habia cambiado en tan poco tiempo.   
Magnus entro a su vida como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Como un huracán que arraso con todo lo que Alec creía saber, trayendo todo un universo de sentimientos y experiencias nuevas. Cosas con las que Alec ni siquiera se habia atrevido a fantasear antes.  
Entonces como podría algo así estar mal? Estar equivocado?  
Alec no estaba seguro de cómo serían las cosas en el futuro, pero quien lo estaba?  
Solo habia algo de lo que Alec estaba absolutamente seguro, por Magnus valía la pena correr el riesgo.  
Intentando deshacerse de todos los pensamientos negativos de su mente, Alec se concentró en las cosas increíbles que ahora eran parte de su vida y suspirando profundo se dirigió a su oficina para continuar con sus tareas del día, pero las palabras del enviado de la Clave se rehusaban a dejar de repetirse en su interior: “Eso es una lástima, usted tiene mucho potencial, pero elige hundirse permaneciendo con Bane”  
Para cuando salió del Instituto lo único que quería el Nefilim era en estar en los brazos de su amado.

Esa noche cuando Magnus escucho entrar a Alec y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento para darle la bienvenida como ya era habitual entre ellos, y en cuanto miro a los ojos del Nefilim, supo que habia sido uno de ESOS días.  
El rostro cansado, sus hombros caídos y la expresión de enojo en el rostro de su Alexander, le dijeron a Magnus todo lo que necesitaba saber.  
“Así que encontraron una nueva excusa, cierto?” pregunto con cautela el brujo, sabiendo que un enviado de la Clave iría a evaluar el trabajo que venían llevando a cabo en el Instituto, se detuvo frente a su novio para ayudarlo a dejar a un lado el arco, luego la chaqueta y esperar a que se quitara las botas, antes de tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo con ternura.  
Las manos de Alec fueron directamente a la cintura del brujo, sintiéndose reconfortado de inmediato con la presencia de su novio.  
“Ya sabes que siempre hay algo y últimamente, bueno-” respondió Alec, abrazando con fuerza a su novio.  
“Alexander, es por mí, cierto?” preguntó el más grande aun sabiendo la respuesta, observando con cuidado la expresión de su Shadowhunter, las ojeras marcadas por debajo de sus hermosos ojos avellana, la pequeña arruga en su entrecejo.  
“Eso no interesa, no pueden llegar a mi aunque les pese, mi trabajo es impecable, he cumplido con todas mis responsabilidades y…”  
“Y aun así, no piensan ofrecerte el puesto que mereces por estar conmigo, no es así?” susurró el brujo en un tono bajo.  
“Hey, Mags, no me importa lo que digan, ni siquiera importa lo que creas que merezco, aunque me ofrecieran el puesto, no iré a ningún lado sin ti” le respondió tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo aun más su cuerpo, para abrazarlo una vez más.  
“No quiero ser la causa de que pierdas oportunidades, amor mío. No soportaría que en unos años te resientas conmigo por no haber-“  
La frase quedó sin terminar cuando Alec surgió de repente hacia adelante, tomando a Magnus desprevenido, besándolo apasionadamente. Sus respiraciones se agitaron de inmediato y cuando la necesidad de aire fue demasiado para soportarla, el joven se alejó un poco para volver a mirar a su brujo. Lo tomó por los muslos, levantándolo en el aire inesperadamente, provocando una risotada del brujo, que se apagó en cuanto el joven volvió a besarlo apasionadamente mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación.  
Esta era una de las cosas que Alec mas disfrutaba, poder encontrar el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en su novio, pero sobre todo poder brindarle a su amado esa misma seguridad con un simple gesto.  
Un beso, una caricia, un abrazo o haciéndole el amor…  
Cada momento que podía disfrutar junto a Magnus, hacía que toda duda y frustración desaparecieran de su mente.  
Por supuesto que valía la pena cada uno de los momentos tensos o incomodos, solo para poder disfrutar de esto.  
De Magnus sonriendo entre sus brazos, de sus cuerpos brindándose calor mutuo, de esta sensación de paz que lo recorría cada vez que Magnus le susurraba un te amo al oído, o acariciaba su cabello con ternura, o simplemente rozaba sus labios con los suyos.  
Alec estaba seguro de que se enfrentaría al mismísimo infierno por Magnus, por tenerle consigo, por un segundo más con este hombre maravilloso.  
Cuando Alec llegó a la habitación, se sentó con cuidado a un lado de la cama, aun con Magnus entre sus brazos, volvió a besarlo y recorrió sus muslos, su costado tortuosamente despacio, hasta llegar a sus hombros y descender nuevamente hasta su cintura, donde apretó con fuerza y lo acerco más a su propio pecho.  
“Ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa oración” le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. “Magnus tú lo eres todo para mí, y mi mente es un lío en este momento pero no tiene que ver contigo, amor mío, es solo que desearía tanto que comprendieran… o al menos lo intentaran”.  
“Sabes que en realidad nada de esto los hará cambiar, ellos jamás aceptaran que uno de los suyos se haya fijada en alguien como yo, en un mitad demonio, en un Downworlder pero sobre todo en un brujo…diablos Alec, el hecho de que sea YO, empeora aún más el asunto y yo no-no quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa no puedo soportar eso”.  
Alec suspiro profundamente mientras movía una de sus manos para tomar con suavidad el cuello de su novio y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos una vez más. Acariciando la mandíbula de Magnus con su pulgar, el Nefilim estudio su rostro. Miro sus hermosos ojos oscuros, su glamour aun manteniéndose firme, cargados de incertidumbre, luego recorrió sus facciones hasta que se detuvo en sus labios entreabiertos, enrojecidos por el beso de hace solo un momento.  
Lo acercó un poco más y apoyo su frente en la del brujo, inhalando su esencia exquisita, su aroma favorito en todo el mundo.  
“No te atrevas a pensar de ese modo, sé quién eres, sé lo que significas para mí, y sé que estoy hecho un desastre hoy, pero te amo Magnus y eso es todo lo que me importa…eso y el que tú me ames también”.  
“Te amo como nunca amé a nadie antes, mi ángel! Y eres un hermoso desastre, Alexander, Mi hermoso desastre” le dijo Magnus sin poder evitar sonreírle, mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios al joven Lightwood y chasqueaba los dedos deshaciéndose de las ropas que se sentían como una barrera entre ellos, Alec sonrió de inmediato y ajusto su agarre en el cuerpo del brujo.  
Esa noche no hubo más necesidad de reafirmaciones o promesas susurradas, simplemente se dedicaron a demostrarse todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y si quieren escuchar la cancion y decirme que les parece es Beautiful Mess de Kristian Kostov!  
> Gracias y mantenanse a salvo!


End file.
